Angel Of Mine: A Shinji Hirako Love Story
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Natora Umio had been expecting a strong, fierce, serious Captain, much like Kuchiki of Squad 6, but instead she was landed with Hirako of Squad 5. Stepping into the infamous fight between said Captain and Hiyori set a disappointment on the final member of the Umio Clan. But as time goes on, she learns that Shinji isn't as bad as she thought...and alot more her type...
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**I know it took a little while, but the Bleach dudes are finally back!**

Chapter One

Meeting Squad 5

"**We did it." **The words were finally escaping from the woman's lips as she walked down the side of the street. "We did it. We did it! We graduated! We're Soul Reapers, Hiromi!" Natora Umio pounced on the younger woman beside her, happiness and pride radiating off of both of them.

Natora Umio was a young woman at 5'6' with short, soft brown hair and matching eyes. Earrings and a ring on her right had sat in the shape of balls of fire as she carried a book in her left hand as she was dressed in the new black and white Shinigami uniform instead of the robes of the Academy.

Beside her stood her best friend, Hiromi Yamamoto. Hiromi was the same age at the height of 5'8' with long, auburn hair and eyes. Her skin was a pale tan and dressed in the same clothes.

"Yes, it only took three damn years," Hiromi smiled as she gave a skip. She sighed. "Too bad Chisa ran off back to her grandfather right after class. She could have joined us for the celebration."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Natora waved a hand. "You know how the Kuchiki are. Chisa's not the girl she used to be, going off and causing trouble with the two of us. She's Granddaddy's little angel." She then grinned. "Her brother, on the other hand, is a different story. You piss him off enough and you're in trouble." She gave a sigh as she gazed off ahead of them. "Now that's a man."

Hiromi gave a giggle. "Bya-Bya is not that bad, I'll give you that." She sighed and folded her arms behind her back. "It's too bad that we're all being separated, though. Chisa is going to the Sixth Squad with her family. You've been assigned to the Fifth Squad, leaving me all alone to deal with Uncle Shun by myself."

Hiromi was referring to Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8. She referred to the Captain as Uncle due to his close friendship with her father.

"Yeah, you're on your own with him," Natora teased with a smile. She then frowned. "To be honest, I'm surprised that you didn't land in Squad 1, under your grandfather."

"I didn't want to," Hiromi admitted. "I asked the teacher not to place me there, anywhere but there."

"But why?" Natora was confused with her friend for a moment. "One would think that you, granddaughter to Genrysai Yamamoto, would want to be closer to him than anything."

"I will, one day, want my own Squad. If he gets ahold of me now, I'll never get it." She then gave a frown and a look. "That old man'll never die, so better to stick to the other Squads."

Natora gave a laugh and another pleased sigh as she titled her head back to stare at the sky. "It's strange. Just yesterday we were just starting these classes, weren't we?"

Hiromi gave a soft smile. "Yes and now they're done. We're on the next rung of the ladder." She glanced at her friend. "Are you about to head off to Squad 5 for the introductions?"

"Yes, you?"

"I'm going to go home and tell my mother first. Uncle Shun will forgive a few moments of being late." Hiromi chuckled.

Natora gave another laugh as they paused in the street to give their farewells. "Now, later tonight we'll celebrate just so Chisa can come with us, so bring her with you, got it?"

"Not a problem." Hiromi tossed a farewell over her shoulder before heading towards the Kyoma house. Natora gave a soft smile, remembering what it felt like to return home to you parents waiting on you.

Shaking her head to keep the tears away, she straightened herself and continued off to Squad Five. Her excitement grew larger and larger the closer her steps took her to the Barracks of her future. The Fifth Division was for Soul Reapers that were supposed to be skilled at everything. She was proud of herself and she knew that her parents would be proud of her as well. For the last member of the Umio clan to be placed in a Squad such of that…

Shinji Hirako was the Captain of Squad Five and have been for the last three years. He currently did not hold a Lieutenant and the 3rd Seat took place of that for the moment. The Insignia of Squad Five was the Lily of the Valley, signifying sacrifice, danger, pure love, humility, and sweetness as the Division's color landed on pale turquoise. The very thought of-

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT IT!"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IT THERE! No name, free game!"

"YOU STUPID MORON! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

"YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!"

"I DON'T NEED TO PROVE IT! I KNOW IT! YOU DO SHIT LIKE THIS JUST TO PISS ME OFF! CONSTANTLY!"

"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T PISS ME OFF I WOULDN'T RETALIATE!"

The voices brought Natora to a stop. She was just about to enter the grounds of Squad 5 when she caught sight of a duo fighting in front of the door. The first was a small woman, very short, with brown eyes and blonde hair pulled up into pigtails. Dressed in the Shinigami attire, there was a Lieutenant armband on her left arm.

The other was a man, a Captain this time, at the height of 5'9' with very long, blond hair reaching down to his lower back and brown eyes. Dressed in the uniform as well, his long-sleeved Haori told Natora that this man was the Captain of Squad Five.

Her Captain.

Her Captain that was currently having the short woman's foot shoved into his face before he began to make faces at her.

Natora's mouth fell open at the sight before her. This was…not something that she had been expecting from a Captain.

"Hiyori and Hirako at it again, are they?"

Behind her stood a slightly plump woman with long purple hair and swirl-shaped markings on her cheeks and black lips. There was a large, silver ornament in her hair as she wore the Shinigami uniform and another Captain Haori. This was the Captain of Squad 12; Kirio Hikifune.

Kirio shook her head. "I swear, the two of them act like they're married." Her gaze then landed on the younger woman beside her. "Oh, hello, dear. Are you here from the Academy?"

Natora couldn't find her voice for a moment. "Y-yeah."

"Hey, Shinji, knock it off and behave yourself. You're gonna scare off your neww Squad members."

The other Captain dropped is hands from his face and gave a frown, his teeth showing. "Then control your damn pet. She won't leave me alone." That resulted in Hiyori giving the man a kick to the back of the head.

"What the hell did you call me!?"

"Hiyori, knock it off now." Kirio's voice, serious, put a stop to the blonde woman's motions immediately. "Later, Hirako."

Natora turned and watched as the two women walked away, leaving Shinji to move up closer to her, scratching the back of his head as he cursed the shorter girl under his voice. Natora couldn't stop blinking. There had been something…completely strange about that. Could a Lieutenant really hit a Captain like that? Well, they must have been able to because she had just stood here and watched it. She hadn't been expecting that. Or had she been expecting too much? Maybe expecting every Captain to be like Captain Genrysai or Captain Kuchiki was a bad idea.

"So, you're one of the new ones, hmm?" His words made Natora turn back to the Captain beside her. He wore that frown on his face still, his teeth still shown. "What's your name?"

"N-Natora Umio," She answered him, still unsure in how to react to the man that was standing before her.

"There's no need to be worried about anything, Natora." Shinji told her as he turned and led the way into the Barracks of Squad Five. Natora stumbled after him, silence passing over her as the man continued to talk. This captain…had just been making faces at a Lieutenant. Was this…what was this?

Something told her that she was going to have a problem or two getting used to this man. She prayed it wasn't true.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Bringing herself from her thoughts, Natora found that they had come to a stop in a hall of the Barracks. Shinji had turned to stare at her, that dull look still on his face. She flushed.

"My apologies, Captain. I-"

"It doesn't matter," Shinji sighed, turned back and walking further down the hall. "Only 4 of you have been accepted into Squad 5 so get to know them well for the next few years they are going to be your friends, your enemies, and everything in between." She stared at the back of his head for a moment as they paused again in front of a large door. Shinji glanced over his shoulder at her, his brown eyes announcing that he was bored. "The Lieutenant should bring the others in a little while and begin to explain everything to you." He turned back to the room and opened the door. "Go ahead and make your pick."

Natora paused for a moment before slipping into the room. It was a plain room set up with a small space in each corner consisting of a bed and desk. Natora frowned, unsure of just what this meant. She got that it was to be her home, but this just was not what she had been expecting. Perhaps the entire Squads were not what she had imagined.

"Where-" She turned to talk to the Captain but Shinji had done left, closing the door behind him. Natora gave a sigh, her excitement finally crashing down. She felt…so disappointed. Taking a look at the four bed, she hung her head and chose the one beneath the window in the back, left corner. Dropping onto the mattress, she paused for a moment before rolling over and staring at the ceiling above her, a sigh escaping her lips. "I hope Hiromi has a better result."

**Shinji no longer continued to frown as he finally moved from the door.** A small smile spread across his lips. ~The last of the Umio Clan, huh?~

Captain Hirako knew well about the Umio family. Aina had been a teacher at the Academy until three years ago when she passed on due to a disease. Then five years before that her husband, Kiyoto, once a Lieutenant of Squad 7, had met his end against a surprise Hollow attack. At least, that was how the story was told. His body, nor clothes or anything else had been found. Jin'emon Kotsubaki was now the Lieutenant of Squad 7 beneath Captain Love Aikawa.

Shinji had met Kiyoto, only once, but the strength and personality that had radiated off of that cheerful man was one that Shinji enjoyed and trusted almost instantly. It was hard to explain why, but it just happened. The actions of a man like Kiyoto Umio just clung to you, no matter if you liked him or not.

Shinji had known that the Lieutenant of Squad 7 had had a child, but he had never wondered if she would try to become a Soul Reaper. Hell, he hadn't even known whether or not it was a boy or a girl. It hadn't interested him before but now that Kiyoto's daughter was in his Squad, he found himself wanting to find out just how much like her father Natora Umio was going to be.

**It has started. Sorry for the wait, guys!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**What she found**_

"**My Captain is a total loser!"**

Chisa Kuchiki gave a sigh as she sat across from Natora later that night. They both sat at a table in one of the bars of the Soul Society. Natora was hanging her head on the table as they waited for their drinks to be brought to them. They were also waiting for Hiromi to come and join them as well.

"Captain Hirako can't be that bad." Chisa told her.

"Oh, you've never met him, have you?" Natora groaned. "He's lazy and is always fighting with that Lieutenant from Squad 12."

"Lieutenant Hiyori?" Chisa raised a brow.

"Yes! God, I don't know who annoys me more, him or her!" Natora lifted her head to stare at her friend. "This is only the first day and I'm already I'm regretting being laced in the 5th Squad."

"Just stay calm, Natora." Chisa told her. "It's only been one day. Perhaps Shinji turns out to be better than his first impression."

"I doubt it." She sighed.

Chisa Kuchiki gave a small laugh as she shook her head at her friend. Chisa was 5'8' in height with slate gray eyes and long black hair that she had pulled into a loose braid. Fingerless tekkous rested on her hands with the black and white uniform on. There was a necklace around her neck, holding the Kuchiki symbol.

As the drinks were given to them, the two of them talked about what they had learned today after being introduced to the Squads.

Natora was the only girl of the four new members. She didn't like having to share a room with the three men so she had decided to return to the Umio home she had from her parents. She hadn't said anything to the Captain or the Lieutenant of Squad 5 and hoped that she wouldn't get caught for doing so.

Chisa had been added to Squad 6, her Grandfather being the Captain of the Squad. She was one of three that had been added to that Squad.

The two of them sat there, laughing and making jokes as they waited for Hiromi to join them.

"And how is Bya-Bya?" Natora asked, grabbing her third glass.

"My brother still refuses to join the Academy." Chisa answered her. "He still wants to learn from Father at home so she's not going to be able to join the Squad himself for another few years."

"Too bad. It's no fun without Bya-Bya joining in with us." Chisa gave a snort. "So, tell me, does your brother have a girlfriend?"

Chisa blinked at the woman across for her, surprise clearly on her face. "And why does it matter to you?"

"Oh, no need to be cautious," Natora giggled. "Just asking."

Chisa closed her eyes. "No, I don't believe Byakuya has an interest in anyone at the moment. That's not what he's focused on, either."

"Too bad." Natora sighed. "I was hoping to hook him and Hiromi up."

Chisa choked on her drink. "What?!"

"Yeah," Natora gave a smile. "Hiromi and I were talking earlier. The two of them would look perfect together, don't you think? Just think about it. They could handle eachother and then there would be no doubt in my mind that your grandfather would be pleased with his grandson marrying the granddaughter of Genrysai. Besides, you wouldn't mind have Hiromi as your sister-in-law, would you?"

Chisa stayed silent, thinking to herself. "I could see Byakuya and Hiromi together, no doubt in that, but I'm not sure if Byakuya is attracted to Hiromi or not. Perhaps he is, but I'm not sure. I'd rather have my brother marry someone he loves and no one other than that."

"I understand that," Natora nodded. "Marrying to honor your family…it makes your miserable sometimes. It was luck that my parents fell for eachother after they were married."

Natora gave a small smile. Her mother, Aina, had been betrothed to Kiyoto Umio since their birth. At first, both of them despised being married to the other but after events and time, they fell for one another and bing-botta-bomb, Natora was born. Her father had been the Lieutenant to Squad 7 and her mother, after getting pregnant, left the Squad and became a teacher at the Academy instead.

"What about you, Natora?" Chisa asked her. "Do you have boy?"

Natora gave a snort. "None of the men from the Academy were even worth me looking at, so no."

"Not one is attractive to you?"

"Well, I didn't say they weren't attractive now, Chisa," She grinned. "I just don't like them. They're…stupid."

Chisa gave a sigh and hung her head. "I know how you feel."

"Speaking of which," Natora began, glancing around the area. "Where the hell is Hiromi? She's supposed to be here by now."

"Maybe Shunsui has her doing something at the moment."

"I doubt it," Natora grunted. "I think that the Captain's already settled in for the night and drinking. Maybe she forgot about us." She stood up. "Let's go find her."

"Oh, let's just leave her be. Everything's started. We'll see her tomorrow, Natora." Chisa told her friend, grabbing her arm and pulling her back down in her seat."

The woman gave a grunt and crossed her arms. "All right, fine. Let's have fun tonight and then tease her about not showing up!"

The two of them didn't drink anything again but they did stay there and talked for a while longer, enjoying each other's company. Their lives inside the Soul Squads had just begun and they were excited to see what would happen tomorrow. Natora kept her fingers crossed on Chisa's comments on Captain Hirako being right. She hoped that Shinji would be the Captain that she was expecting and not a goofball like she had witnessed with Hiyori.

"Chisa," the voice made their laughter stop and they turned to find a woman standing behind them.

"Lieutenant Yuriko." Chisa sounded a bit surprised.

Natora had only met Yuriko Yumiko one time before this; through Hiromi. Yuriko was 5'9' in height with long, light purple hair and sapphire eyes as a black headband could be seen in her hair as she was dressed in the black and white robes; the Lieutenant badge on her left arm announced that she was in the 13th Squad.

"I was sent here by Hiromi," The Lieutenant began. "She sends an apology of not being able to join you here."

"Is that right?" Natora chuckled as Chisa wore a smile. "What happened? Did her new Captain go ahead and assign her some serious work to deal with."

Yuriko didn't find it funny. She closed her eyes. "I'm afraid to bring the bad news. Today, after leaving the Academy, Hiromi went home and found her mother dead in their house."

All smiles and laughter faded away. They both now wore looks of horror. "what do you mean, 'dead'?" Natora asked.

"It appears that her mother has taken her life." Yuriko told them.

Natora stared at the table beneath her. "Suicide…" That explains why Hiromi didn't show up. Oh God, to arrive home and find her mother dead… "Where is she?"

"Genrysai took his granddaughter from the Kyoma home and to his. It's too late at night for them to do anything as of yet."

Chisa rubbed her hand over her face, the good mood ruined as Yuriko backed away, leaving the bar. Natora and Chisa shared a look before Natora slammed her head on the table, not sure what to do now.

**A short chapter, yes, but there's always a few in each story, you know?**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Funerals**_

**Natora stood firm to Hiromi's left side as the woman stared down at the stone they had placed in the back of the Kyoma estate. **It stood beside the other; Hiromi's father's stone. Hiromi really hadn't said a word all day as others came by and tried to speak to her. They ended up having to talk to Genrysai instead as her gaze always wandered off in the direction of the house. Most likely reliving memories of her and mother there; her father too.

Chisa was there as well, standing beside Byakuya and their grandfather, all three of them with that solemn look on their faces. All the Captains had come to Genrysai's granddaughter to give them apologies; Natora had to give a soft smile as Shunsui and Jushiro both gave the young woman a hug. It had made tears swell up in Hiromi's eyes. She had contained them until Captain Shinji had come up to her and placed a hand on her head. The two exchanged a set of words that made the tears break free for some reason. Hiromi had given the Captain of Squad 5 a big smile before turning away to her grandfather. Genrysai still wore his normal, glare-like look, but he still looked hurt and in pain at the loss of his daughter; especially as he held Hiromi to him. After all, a parent never wants to see their child die before them.

In fact, no one ever wanted to see anyone or anything that they cared for pass on. It was never something that they could fully get over. It had been nearly ten years and Natora still found herself crying over her parents' deaths; especially on their birthdays. And her's. Neither her mother nor her father were there to sing her happy birthday or to give her hugs and presents and time to spend with them. She knew just how Hiromi felt…but she still felt that Hiromi had the better end than she did. Hiromi still had her grandfather there with her. Natora had no one.

She was the last of the Umio Clan…

"_**Now, now, Natora, you can't do that. **__You're going to mess up daddy's surprise!"_

"_Aww, come on mom, you're such a worry-wart!" A young, 13-year-old Natora stuck her tongue out at her mother. "Daddy'll love the cake, no matter what color it is!"_

_Aina laughed at her daughter. "But cakes just aren't green, sweetie."_

"_Yeah, well, I'm making it green to match Daddy's eyes so he's just going to have to deal with it! If he's too chicken to eat it because of the color that'll mean that there's more for me!"_

_Aina gave a giggle and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Oh, you are just like your father!"_

_Natora giggled and pulled away from her mother, smearing some of the green dye on her face. "Stop, mom! You're getting me dirty!" There was a knock on this front door, cutting off their laughter. "Daddy!" Natora ran for the door and tossed it open. "Welcome home, Dad-" Her words stopped at the sight of the man before her. It wasn't her father. It was a tall man with dark skin. His hair a rounded afro with long sideburns as he wore the Shinigami uniform and a sleeveless Captain Haori with a pair of sunglasses. "What's daddy's boss doing here?" Natora asked with a smile. "Come to help with his birthday surprise, huh?"_

"_Captain Aikawa," Aina walked up behind her daughter. "Is there something that I can help you with? The mission went fine, didn't it?"_

_Love gave a sigh. "I…I'm sorry, Aina." The man hung his head. "Kiyoto is…he…"_

_Aina's grip on her daughter's shoulder tightened. Natora tilted her head. "Mom, what's wrong?" Aina knelt down and pulled her daughter into her chest as her body began to shake._

**~It was hard for me to accept that,~ **Natora sighed, closing her eyes. ~Kiyoto, my father, was everything to me. I loved him, loved to play with him. He may have been a Lieutenant for Squad 7, but he knew how to keep his work and his home separate. It wasn't even until after his death that I even thought about becoming a Soul Reaper. I was going to be a teacher like my mother was, not this…~

A few began to disperse from the memorial, leaving Natora and the Kuchiki twins with Hiromi and the Captains still. Just a few minutes longer. Natora had to give her friend all the support that she needed, just as she had given to her three years ago.

"_**I passed it! **__I passed, I passed, I passed!"_

"_Calm down, Natora," Hiromi laughed at her friend as they moved down the streets. "It's just the first year of the school. You got at least one more to go."_

"_Oh, you sound just like Shiba."_

_Hiromi laughed some more, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Kaien's not that bad."_

"_Oh, you only say that because you like him." Natora teased._

"_Likes who?"_

_Both girls turned to see a young man running to catch up to them. Natora shot Hiromi a look as she continued to grow red. "Oh, I can't tell you, Shiba. Where would the fun in that be?"_

_Kaien Shiba gave her a frown. "That would be fun. You're the one taking it all away."_

_Kaien was young and tall with aqua green eyes and spiky, raven black hair. It was in the school with the two girls, though closer to graduating than they were._

"_Anyway," Kaien crossed his arms behind his head. "We still going out to eat?"_

"_Of course," Hiromi nodded, folding her hands behind her back as they moved down the street. "We're just going to stop by the Squad 4 Barracks to see Miss Aina."_

_Kaien kept silent. Natora's mom had succumbed to a disease a few months ago and had been in the Squad 4 Barracks until issued healed. Of course Natora was going to go see her mother and tell her that she had passed the first year of the Shinigami classes._

"_It's all right for you to come too, Shiba," Natora smiled. "Mom does like visitors, after all." _

_The three of them laughed and talked as they reached the 4__th__ Squad Barracks. The door guards knew what Natora was here for and opened the doors right away, not wasting their time. Their conversation had zoned to where they were going to go eat when they turned the corner in the hall to Aina's room. Natora stopped in her steps as the sight of the group just outside the door._

_Captain Unohana was standing there, talking to her Lieutenant before her eyes landed on the trio standing there. Shiba bit his bottom lip at the look in the older woman's eyes. He knew what the look meant._

_Natora knew what it meant too. No one spoke as she moved forward to her mother's room. She closed her eyes as she pulled the door open. The body was gone. The diseased had claimed her. Natora felt her knees grow weak and she went to fall but someone caught her. Hiromi's face landed on her shoulder as she gripped to her friend, keeping her on her feet. Natora turned and buried her face into her shoulder. _

**Neither Hiromi nor Shiba had left her that day. **Kaien had gone off for only a little while and had returned with Chisa. The four of them stayed at Hiromi's house that night. Natora hadn't wanted to stay in the house that now seemed so…empty.

The Captains had begun to disperse. Natora watched as Chisa was led away by her grandfather after she and Byakuya had given Hiromi another hug. Natora closed her eyes. She planned on-

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned to find her Captain, Shinji, behind her. He nodded his head, telling her to follow him. She wanted to stay for her friend a bit longer but perhaps this man was right. This was a moment for Hiromi and Genrysai now. She nodded and moved after him, following the others from the estate. They moved silently. She gave a sigh and hung her head.

"Sort of a flashback, wasn't it?" Shinji's voice caught her off guard and she looked up at him. He was glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Relived your own parents deaths, didn't you?"

She stared at him in shock. "How did you-"

"Know?" Shinji glanced ahead of him again. "I was watching you. The look on your face. It's not that hard to realize when someone's remembering something as painful as that." She stayed silent, glancing down at her hands. "It's hard to get over. Some don't ever do. Not unless they're strong. Hiromi is strong. It may hurt for a while, but she'll pull through and return to how she was. Hopefully." Shinji grinned as a chuckle escaped her lips. "Just be there for her when she needs you, Natora."

Natora nodded in silence. His words seemed to make her feel better. ~Maybe I was wrong about my Captain,~ She told herself as she glanced at the blond-haired man. ~Maybe he's not as bad as he seemed off of his first impression. Maybe I judged him too quickly.~

"Now, we have rounds to make tomorrow," Shinji had paused in his steps and turned to face her. "Introductions to what you're going to be doing in the Squad so be ready. I plan on you being the first one there in the morning, got it?"

Natora gave a smile as she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes sir, Captain."  
Shinji gave her another smile. "And like I said, Hiromi will be fine. She's strong enough to get over something like this; just like you were."

And that was the last he said before turning around and continuing to walk down the street. Natora just stood there, watching after the Captain, a rather pleased smile on her face. She turned and looked up at the large estate that Shinji had led her to. The Umio estate. He had walked her home.

~Maybe I was wrong about Shinji Hirako after all,~ She told herself, glancing back after the blond man. ~He's not entirely stupid after all.~

**Just a little memory-thing for Natora. The good stuff starts in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Seat**_

"**Hey, do you know where File 36 is at?"**

"On Keadon's desk."

"Where is the report on the Sector Three incident?"

"In the top drawer of the 2nd filing cabinet."

"Do you have File 17?"

"Your partner already grabbed it."

"Where is Jedidia, then?"

"On coffee break."

"Is there any coffee left?"

"There isn't any more."

Shinji found himself impressed. Natora Umio was quite on top of things. It had been three years since the last of the Umio clan had joined Squad 5 and, though he hated to admit it, Shinji had forgotten about her after the first year. Forgotten all about her, until three months ago when the 4th Seat of his Squad had approached him. His Squad member had come to complain about Natora. Complain about what she still didn't have a seat number. 4th said that she as one of the best. The moment the woman had been assigned to her position, Natora jumped onto the office and took control. She might not have had a Seat Number but the ones with their number still turned to her when they were unsure of what to do. She had taken control, and Shinji found himself impressed.

Impressed and mad at himself for not being the one to notice her without having his 4th come up and tell him. He was the Captain of Squad 5. He should have been the one noticing things like this, not the others. It made him mad at himself.

Right now, he was standing outside of the office doors, listening to Natora give instructions and answers to the shinigami that she worked with. She was a natural leader, it seemed, and that just made Shinji's attitude even worse. It's not very often that you find a Squad member like this in only a few years after graduation; that's why captains weren't often found.

Natora Umio had changed over the three years. She now had long brown hair that she pulled into a high braid, those fireball-like earrings and ring still worn and she was currently wearing the shinigami uniform, the top, black shirt hanging around her waist from her belt now as she helped rearrange, file, and clean the office. The six she worked with, Jedidia excluded, were helping her, sweeping and mopping quickly so the others can move everything back in. She no longer held that feel of a young shinigami. She would make you think that she had been doing it longer than just three years.

"How long are you going to stand there and watch us, Captain." Natora's voice called to the blond man and he took another look inside. The woman talking to him was still carrying the large filing cabinet and pushed it into place beside the others. She wiped sweat from her brow on the back of her hand. "You can come in and help anytime you want, you know."

Shinji gave a frown. "I think not. Besides, I'm Natora." That made them all pause and the woman finally turned to face him. She looked surprised.

"Me?"

"Yes," He lifted and hand and summoned her forward with a finger. "Follow me."

"Good luck, Umio," He heard one of the squad whisper to the woman. He gave another frown. What did that think? That he was going to kill her?

Natora had pulled her black sleeves back on and followed her Captain to his office. She wasn't sure what was going on. Had she done something wrong? It wasn't often that a Captain would summon an unseat member of their squad, let alone come and grab them for himself. It had to be important.

The Captain's room was on the first floor of the Squad housing, and very plain, believe it or not. As desk. A mirror. A few chairs. And there in the corner was a turn-table.

"A trinket from the human world," Shinji told her, noticing her gaze at the pink music-player.

"From below, huh?" Natora took a seat in another of the chair before turning back to the man across the desk. "Is there something that I can do for you, Captain?"

Over the last three years, there was something that Natora found she liked about her Captain the most. Shinji Hirako was comical, having the talent of adding a bit of levity to situations that were serous. His attitude was flippant under normal circumstance and he apparently got off on annoying Hiyori Sarugaki as much as she did in annoying him. She also noticed the he often wore that deadpan look on his face. But despite this, she also knew that her captain was quite perceptive in terms of regarding others and was fairly calm and level-head when it came to battles or serious moments.

"I've had someone approach me last week, complaining about you, Umio."

She pulled a face. "Complaining, huh?" She gave a sigh. "Well, if they would all just do their work like I tell them to then they wouldn't be annoyed now, will they? Maybe they would like to step up and deal with what I have to. I refuse to let Squad 5 be seen as the laziest of the Squads. That is Squad 11!"

Shinji just stared at her, that deadpan look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you should pay attention to what the other Squads say about you and your team, Captain Hirako."

Shinji rubbed his chin. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes, that bad."

"Then," Shinji folded his hands together and leaned forward on his desk. "It's a good think I decided to deal with you then, isn't it?"

Natora raised a brow. "I don't see how complaints about me being a strict bitch is going to make this any better." Shinji stared at her for a moment before he began to laugh. The woman was confused for a moment before it hit her. Her face turned red and she closed her eyes. "That's not…what the complaints were about, were they?"

Shinji had to give himself a few more moments before he could talk normally again. "No, it wasn't."

She gave a frowned, embarrassed now and letting her anger rise. "Then what is it about?"

"Calm down, Umio. Most would think that taking that tone of voice would be a rather dishonorable actions towards one of the Captains of the Seireitei." He watched as she went to say something but she caught herself, turning away. He gave a grin. "Now, back to the problem at hand. No, the complaints about you are not about you being strict or," He gave a grin as the look she gave him dared him to say the two words. He hopped over them. "They're actually about you not having a Seat Number."

That was, without a doubt, not what she had been expecting to hear. "Really?"

"Really-really," He smiled at her. "A high member seems to think that you deserve a Seat Number, as well as some of the men you order about."

"Is that right?" She wore a large smile on her face. "And I suppose that I was called in here to acquire said number, right?"

"Of course. But that's not it." He told her.

"It's not?" Her brows rose.

Shinji was taking a spur of the moment to learn what Natora had turned into over the years. He needed to see it instead of hearing it. "I am offering a lunch for the new 3rd Seat of Squad 5 to join with me."

The moment that was out of his mouth, Natora felt like she was going to faint. "3rd…3rd Seat?" She gasped. "But why?"

"4th's idea. Said I needed someone to clean up after me in the future, but I digress," Shinji shrugged with a careless look as he stood from his desk again. "So, is the lunch a-go or not?"

"O-of course!"

Shinji gave a grin. "Good. We'll talk more there."

The restaurant was like a small shack with a bar and about twenty tables. This was always the place that she, Chisa, and Hiromi would meet up at, Kaien Shiba with them every now and then. She actually had a meet-up with Chisa and Hiromi the next evening. Hiromi was finally beginning to come out of her shell that she had formed after her mother's death. She was glad that her friend was finally returning. She saw herself going through the same events when her parents had died.

Settling down into one of the tables, Shinji and she got a few strange looks but neither of them took notice to them.

"So, you haven't told me your answer yet." The blond began as their order was taken.

"My answer?"

"To being 3rd."

She stared at him. "You're offering it, not assigning it?"

He gave her a frown. "I'm not like the other Captains, Umio. You can either take it or not."

"You do understand that this is 3rd, out of all other numbers to give me. This is right under lieutenant and since you do not currently have a lieutenant that makes me, basically, the lieutenant until you find one."

"Yes," Shinji grinned. "And?"

"And you're fine with that?"

"Who wouldn't be fine with the late Kiyoko's daughter? I've seen you fight. You take after your father's skills extremely; your mother's as well. The Squad already goes to you for suggestions or help. You order them around already anyway, so why not?"

"Is that all?" Her voice sounded sad.

He raised a brow. "Should there be anything else." It took Shinji a moment to realize what she was wanting as she sat there, staring at the glass before her. He gave a soft smile. "Besides, I need someone that I can trust, or learn to trust. It's not very often that I find someone that I know I can trust."

That's what she had been waiting on. She had been waiting to hear what he thought about her. Shinji was very perceptive in his regards to those around him and to hear that he felt like he could trust her made the answer to his question very clear. "Captain, I-"

"'Sup, Shinji!" The high voice grabbed their attention and Shinji turned just in time to have a small foot slammed into his face.

Natora gave a frown as the sight of Shinji bleeding due to Hiyori's greeting. As she watched the two of them exchange their arguments over and over like she had seen before, she crossed her arms. To be honest, she hated this little brat with a passion. For her to get away with treating anyone like this, especially a Captain, it was horrible. She had wanted so many times to teach this little brat a lesson but she had never had the chance to.

_Not until now, that is._

Natora continued to frown as she heard her Zanpakto talk to her. Her blade had a point. Shinji had just given her the offer of being 3rd Seat, that would make her second in command until he found a Lieutenant to place above her. Until then that made her the 'lieutenant', didn't it?

"Go bugger someone else, you stupid brat!" Shinji growled.

Hiyori gave a growl and slammed her forehead against his, "What did you say, asshole?!"

"I believe his words were 'go bugger someone else, you stupid brat'," Both turned to see that Natora had placed her elbows on the table, a firm look in her eyes. Shinji blinked. These weren't the normal, kind eyes that he had seen on her before. They held a more superior, annoyed look in them. He got a sudden feeling she wasn't pleased with his and Hiyori's little 'war'. "So why don't you do what the Captain has asked and bugger off before I make you?"

Hiyori turned to her with a snarl. "You can't tell me what to do! Who do you think you are?"

"I am Natora Umio, 3rd Seat of Squad 5, and if you don't 'bugger off' respectfully like my Captain has asked you then I shall see that you do and have a small chat with your own Captain to make sure she doesn't let you perform like this again."

Shinji let a smile break out across his face as Hiyori stared at the other woman in shock; and anger. He lifted up his glass in a toast to the woman across from him.

"To my 3rd seat."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Trust**_

"**So, how's the old man been?"**

"As hard as always. What can you expect? I am his granddaughter after all. He expects a lot from me."

"What about Bya-Bya?"

"Well, grandfather is still training him at home. Byakuya is to take over the Head of the family when Grandfather steps down. All the Kuchiki Heads have been trained at him; it is a tradition. "

"True, but I'm sure that doesn't keep Bya-Bya from being upset that his sister's a Soul Reaper before he is."

"Byakuya's not like that."

"Chisa, have you EVER watched your brother from outside your little circle? Your brother is a psycho when he's pissed; especially when around Captain Shihoin. The only ones that are worse than the two of them are Hiyori and Captain Hirako!"

Chisa gave a laugh as she set her drink down. "How has it been at the 3rd Seat of Squad 5?"

Natora gave a smile f her own. "I'm surprised that I'm still 3rd, actually."

"Why? Do you want to be given the actual Lieutenant title? It has been about a year now, hasn't it?

"A year? Yeah, I guess it has been…But I'm already the Lieutenant anyway, given the title or not. I'm surprised that I haven't been replaced or passed by another of the Squad yet."

"What?" Chisa looked surprised at the woman across from her. "Why do you way something like that?"

"Well, for the last couple of months, Shinji's been…avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?"

"Yes. Whenever I approach him with a problem, he tells me to take care of it on my before he just disappears on me."

"Maybe he's just trying to train you to be a Captain of your own," Chisa offered her friend.

"Maybe," Natora sighed. "But…I don't want to be a Captain. My father was never given a Captain title, so I don't want one either." She closed her eyes. "I don't ever want to go over the Lieutenant's Position."

Chisa stared at her friend for a moment. "You are the only one I've ever heard say that, Natora."

The other woman gave a soft smirk. "Others would call me crazy."

"Let then think what they want," Chisa told her. "If you don't want to be a Captain, then you don't have to accept it if it's ever offered to you."

"I know that," Natora nodded. "Perhaps I'm just worrying too much. Shinji still has his Captain-ly duties to do. I'm sure I'm not allowed to know all of them and all of what he has to do. I may be the next highest member of the Squad, but I'm still not the Lieutenant."

"You'll get your title soon, Natora. Who knows? Maybe Captain Aikawa will give you your father's exact position."

Natora felt her heard skip a beat. To have that, of all things, be given to her…

"Can…can I join the two of you?"

The new voice grabbed both of the women's attention, turning them to look at the figure that stood at the end of their table. She held long auburn hair and brown eyes as she wore an outfit of white and yellow.

Hiromi Yamamoto held a nervous look on her face; as if she felt that she was out of place. She only had to stand there a couple of seconds before Natora jumped to her feet and pulled the other woman into a tight grip. Chisa joined them only moments later, both women glad to see their friend again. Four years. It had been about four years since the death of Hiromi's mother. Hiromi hadn't really left her house since then. This was actually the first time that she had shown up to join the two of them for dinner again. It took a while but Shinji had been right. Hiromi was strong. The death of her mother hurt for a while, but she had finally pulled out of it. Natora couldn't explain how she knew it, but she just did.

Neither of the three of them said a word about what had happened over the last four years. They continued on with their conversation like they normally would; making jokes about Byakuya and Kaien and cared on their talk about the Captains. Chisa and Natora didn't know if Hiromi was still up to date over the last four years so they silently decided to give the updates without asking.

The First Division was still the same in being the Highest Rank Genrysai Shigekuni Yamamoto was still the Captain, Chojiro Sasakibe the Lieutenant.

The Second Division was still the Stealth Force. Yoruichi Shihoin was Captain, a woman named Soi Fon just named as Lieutenant.

The Third Division was still just…the Third Division. Rojuro 'Rose' Otoribashi was the Captain, and there was currently no Lieutenant.

The Fourth Division was still top in the Medical duties. Retsu Unohana was still the Captain, a woman named Isane Kotetsu was just named as Lieutenant.

The Fifth Division, as Natora said proudly, was still the same; the best in everything. Shinji Hirako was Captain, ad no Lieutenant was named. (Though Natora gladly said she was basically it,)  
The Sixth Division was still under the rule of the Kuchiki family and are seen as the modeled division; and its strict rules. Genrei Kuchiki was still Captain, His Lieutenant being Koga Kuchiki.

The Seventh Division still didn't have too many duties but was still the Squad of sincere, unpretentious people. Love Aikawa was Captain, the Lieutenant still empty.

The Eighth still help no special duties. Shunsui Kyoraku was still the Captain, his Lieutenant being Lisa Yadomaru.

The Ninth Division was always on stand-by as the security of the Soul Society; it still oversaw art and culture. Kensei Muguruma was the Captain while Mashiro Kuna was his Lieutenant.

The Tenth Division held nothing special in duties. There was no Captain and no Lieutenant at the moment, leaving the next Seat to take care of things.

The Eleventh Division is still well known for its brute military force with a specialization of Sword Tactics only. Kenpachi Kiganjo was the current Captain, Maki Ichinose his Lieutenant.

The Twelfth Division held no Special Duties (As of now. Don't forget that Kisuke hasn't been made Captain yet!) Kirio Hikifune was the Captain, Hiyori Sarugaki her Lieutenant.

The Thirteenth Division, also, didn't have any special duties. Jushiro Ukitake was the Captain, though still sick as hell, and his Lieutenant was Yuriko Yumiko.

Now that you thought about it, not many of the divisions were…that important.

"3rd Seat, huh?" Hiromi asked. "Has it really been that long?"

Natora gave a small, soft smile. Chisa had already been dropped off at the Kuchiki Manor, leaving Natora to walk Hiromi home alone. "It doesn't matter how long it was, Hiromi. All that does matter is that you're back."

"Yeah…" The look on the other woman's face made Natora think that Hiromi wanted to tell her something, but the struggle was hard.

Natora could tell that Hiromi had changed. There was no doubt that the death of her mother had taken a heavy toll on the other woman, just like it had to Natora all those years ago. Natora would be there to help her though it, though. Just like she had with her.

"Natora," Hiromi turned to face the woman, nibbling on her bottom lip. "There's-"

"There's no need for you to apologize, Hiromi." Natora told her friend. "And take as much time as you need. I'll still be here for you, no matter what, got it?" Hiromi looked like she was about to cry before she pulled the other into a tight hug. Natora let a smile spread as she returned it. "Go get some sleep, all right? We're meeting for dinner again tomorrow, so I'll be sure to see you there, right?"

"Without a doubt," She glanced over at her house. "I think we've both been in there for too long."

Natora wore a frown on her face as she walked down the street on her own a few minutes later. Perhaps she was thinking too much into it, but Hiromi's final words had caught her off guard. Who else was in her home? Maybe she was just still thinking of her mother. Natora understood that. She still talks to her mother when she was in the kitchen sometimes. To her father when she sat in the office, finishing work that she had brought home from Squad 5. She did it herself, but there was just something about the way Hiromi had said it…

~Stop worrying about it,~ She then told herself. ~She's getting over it, so there's nothing to worry about. She'll be back to normal in no time! Just you wait! You, Hiromi, and Chisa will all be back to normal in no time! Kaien will be there, too!~ That's right. Kaien would love to know that Hiromi popped up. But it was too late at night. Making plans to go and see the man in the morning, Natora pulled out the keys to her house as she walked up the steps.

"It's about time you got here."

Natora gave a little jump and glanced around the area. Her eyes widened. "Captain?" Shinji was sitting there on the roof of her home, staring down at her with that deadpan look. She raised a brow. "Do you have any idea what time it is? What are you doing here?"

"Well, since you left the grounds before I got back, I came here to talk to you. I didn't know that it would take this long, though."

She was still in shock. "Just how long have you been sitting there?" She had been with Chisa and Hiromi nearly 4 hours.

"Long enough." Shinji jumped down and landed next to her. "We need to talk."

Natora's hands were shaking. She had let Shinji into her parlor. The only ones that had ever been her were her three friends; it felt strange having another person in here with her over all the years that she had been solo, but she shoved that aside. Shinji was here for a reason; an important reason, without a doubt. Instantly, the conversation that she had held with Chisa came back to her mind.

"W-would you like something to drink?" She stumbled on her words a bit. Shinji hid a smirk at her nervousness.

"Yes."

Natora moved as quickly as she could and warmed up some tea from that morning. She prayed he didn't mind. She sat in her father's chair and folded her hands in her lap as Shinji sat across from her, sipping from the cup she had given him. Things were silent for a moment, the Captain staring at his Squad member.

"What…what can I help you with, Captain?"

Shinji set his cup down. "You are 3rd Seat of my Squad, Natora. That makes you next inline of the Squad." She nodded, her heart beating faster as his words continued. "I am pleased to say that it was a good choice in adding you to my Squad after your days at the Academy. Not many would have been able to do your work. A few, but not many."

Natora gave a slight blush and tipped her head. "Thank you, Captain."

"But that is where the fault comes in." His words struck hard.

"The…the fault?" She asked, staring at her hands.

"Yes. My fault." She lifted her eyes in shock, staring at the blond man across from her. Shinji had turned his head to stare out the window. "I am afraid that the longer you stay here in Squad 5, you will not be able to advance higher in the Squad. You are worthy of the title of a Lieutenant or a Captain, Natora, and if you stay with me, you will not get it."

~Where is this going?~ Natora asked herself, staring at the man across from her.

"I am here to give you a chance to switch over to another Squad before…" His voice paused. "Captain Ukitake and Captain Otoribashi have already agreed to take you if you wish to switch to another Squad."

Natora stared at him in shock. What was her answer supposed to be? "What in the world are you doing, Shinji?" He glanced at her again. "Why? Why don't you want me in your Squad any longer? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no you haven't done anything," He assured her. "It's just as I said. The longer you stay here, the longer you can only be 3rd Seat. I have…someone already in mind to make my Lieutenant." The way he said those last words made Natora's blood run cold. There was something that her Captain wasn't telling her. Her interest was fully perked. "Well, then I'm afraid that you've made a problem, Captain."

Shinji raised a brow. "I have?"

"Yes. I have found myself quite comfortable in my Seat and I am afraid that I have already worked too hard to just throw it away and join another Squad to make another title for myself. What's the whole point of leaving a 3rd Seat position just to start at the beginning of another Squad? So this person you want as your Lieutenant better bee good; or else I'll have something to say about it."

Shinji stared at her for a moment before a large grin spread across his face. "I should have known that you'd say something like that. As I said, you would be a perfect choice to be my Lieutenant. Instead, I'll make you something else."

"Something else?"

"Indeed. I cannot give you the title publicly because of what I plan on doing, but I can give it to you between the two of us. I may name this man my Lieutenant, but I want you to know that you're truly the one I'll be depending on."

Natora leaned forward. "What is going on, Shinji? What are you planning?"  
As an answered, Shinji pulled a file out of his Haori and handed it to her. She pulled it open and stared at the picture of the man before her.

_**Sosuke Aizen**_

"Who is this?" She asked.

"A vile Shinigami," He answered her, glaring a hole at the file she was holding.

"What makes you say that?" She asked him as she glanced over the file again. Aizen seemed to be anything but.

"It's hard to explain, but I just know it. I can feel it. There's something dangerous about that man and I know that he can't be trusted."

"If you know that, then why make him your Lieutenant?" Natora asked him.

"To keep a better eye on him," Shinji gave a grin. "He'll be around me all the time, and then you if not me. Keeping an eye on him will be easier, since you're not going anywhere." Shinji took another sip from his cup. "I know it may be hard to believe, but I need you to trust me, Natora. If I'm wrong in the end, then I'll apologize. But until then, I need someone to help me keep an eye on Aizen. Someone I can trust without the fear of betrayal."

Natora closed the file. "And how do you know that I'm the right one you need?"

Shinji gave another grin. "Your refusal to switching to another Squad tied the knot for me. You're going to be stuck in Squad 5 for a long, long time, Natora, so there's no need for you to betray me. I won't let you betray me." He told her. "So you might want to get used to me. We're going to be good friends for a long, long time."

"Good friends, huh?" Natora gave a small laugh. Relief passed through her. She had been fearing a rejection but it turned out to be something much different. She set Aizen's file down on the table between them. "Then I demand permission to beat the hell out of Hiyori whenever she comes around."

Shinji gave a laugh of his own. "As long as you're still on my side then you can do whatever you want." She pulled his face back into a plain look. "I can trust you to keep this as a secret just between the two of us, can I not? Letting anyone else in one this…"

Natora nodded her head. "Don't worry, Captain. You can trust me, no matter what the task is. I'll keep a second set of eyes on this man for as long as you need me to."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Not Normal**_

"**You know, being close friends with your Captain is not a good idea."**

"Yeah, well, that's funny coming from you, Shinji. When do you ever follow the rules? Especially those of being in a woman's house."

"Never, why?"

Natora sighed and hung her head as her captain passed by the kitchen in a towel, water from the bath he had just gotten out of dripping all over her floor. "Never mind…just go get dressed."

Three years. Three years Natora has had to deal with this. Ever since that night that she agreed to help him with his little problem, Shinji has become her best friend. Attached to her hip wherever she went for the Squad, she was surprised that he hadn't even moved into her house completely yet. It was like his second home. She didn't really mind it, though. She had forgotten what it was like to have a second voice with her in this house; it was nice that the halls weren't empty any longer.

Hiromi had continued to come from her home, but these last few weeks she has been a bit cut off again. Simple answer to that is that her mother's anniversary was coming up. It was easy to say that was the problem at the moment and Natora had plans with Chisa and Kaien to comfort her either the night before or the night after the anniversary and planned to meet with them later in the week to talk about it.

Chisa was currently Seat 3 of Squad 6 under her Grandfather's orders. Natora wasn't sure what had happened to Koga, but she let it slide. The Kuchiki had their own things to worry about, and she her own.

Kaien was doing pretty good in his own Squad. Doing so good, in fact, that Captain Ukitake was trying to convince him to become Lieutenant of Squad 13. Kaien has declined multiple times as of now, but it seemed that Ukitake was refusing to give up.

Natora was a bit confused by that, though. Yuriko Yumiko had been Ukitake's lieutenant for years now but she, out of the blue about six months ago, stepped down and was placed on 4th Seat. When it was asked my Ukitake had done that, the Captain claimed that it was of the woman's own decision. Natora was interested in learning why she would do that, but she had never run into Yuriko to do so.

Today was an important day. Today was finally the day that Natora got to meet a certain Sosuke Aizen face to face. Indeed the man was already in Squad 5, but Shinji had told her to stay as far away from his as she could until he told her otherwise. It took him three years to tell her otherwise. And boy, was it hard avoiding one of the most liked members of Squad 5. It was hard sometimes. Shinji saved her most of the times but other times she's even had to hop out the window of her office or even dodge into the bathroom or other places that she doesn't even want to recall. And then there was that one time she had to dive under Shinji's desk while the two men talked… To amuse herself she took a pen and stabbed Shinji's feet with them. It was cut watching him jerk his feet back; until he kicked her. Aizen would have found out she was there if she hadn't of bit her tongue instead of giving a shout. And seeing a woman under the Captain's desk could lead to a lot of unwanted questions…

"So, are you ready?"

Natora turned from her cup to see that Shinji had joined her in the kitchen, pulling his Haori on over his shoulders. As said before, Shinji had done taken over a place in Natora's house when he needed it. The man had gone out drinking with Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake the night before and ended up on her doorstep at about 2 in the morning. She couldn't just throw him out.

"I guess. Nothing really to be ready for. Just meeting some guy that you're afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of him," The blond hissed at her. "I'm just making sure that I'll be ready when he pulls something. That man…he's…"

"Evil, yeah, I've heard it." Natora set her cup down. "Let's go ahead and head for the office."

Shinji stared at her for a moment. "You sure you want to do this?" She glanced at him again. "I know that you agreed to, but it's been three years. You can step back now if you want to. Love would like to take you as his Lieutenant."

Love was Captain of Squad 7…the Captain of her father before he died. Her father had been a Lieutenant beneath Love. That had always been Natora's dream; to get her father's position.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Indeed. It has been three years and I've had a really long time to think all of this over. Lieutenant of Squad 7 has been my desired position since I was a child but now I think I've found something else. I enjoy where I am at, Captain, and besides, I will be able to take my father's position in the future, no doubt about that. At this moment, I am more worried about your future actions and have decided to stick close to make sure that you don't do something stupid." She glanced at him again. "Don't forget, you told me three years ago that Aizen might eventually hold the public title of your Lieutenant, but it is me that you'll truly be depending on. How can I just leave you on your own after hearing that? You said that you wanted to keep a better eye on him, well, two pairs are better than one. After all, didn't you say that it would be easier for you if I were here to help? Well, I'm here to help so don't even think about making me leave!"

Shinji gave her another of his grin. "I'm glad that you trust me, Natora. Anyone else would think I was crazy and go talk to the head Captain about it."

"Eh, that old man needs to keep his nose in his own problems. The two of us can take care of this own our own. If you do turn out to be wrong though, Shinji, then I demand payment."

"Payment?" He blinked. "Of what?"

Natora turned from him, heading towards her door. "I'm not sure yet. We'll come to that when we reach it. If we reach it."

"All right, but if I am right, then you gotta pay me, too."

"With what?"

Shinji gave her a smug look. "We'll come to that when we reach it."

"Grr," She controlled her anger as she locked her door behind them and headed down the street towards the Squad 5 Barracks. "You're lucky I can deal with you, Shinji. You'd be screwed without me."

The blond gave another laugh. "Perhaps I would be…"

As they came closer and closer to Squad 5, Shinji's attitude changed. He took on his more serious feel and set his face into that regular frown, his teeth showing like they always do. She liked Shinji when he was in his playful moods with her, but she found that she liked him more when he was in his serious ones. It proved that he truly was a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad, unlike she had thought when she first met him. Then again, when he's sitting there arguing with Hiyori like he always does, how can you think that he's an actual dangerous Captain?

Giving greetings to the others as they passed, both of them reached Shinji's office.

"Should I leave when he arrives?" Natora asked him.

"No," Shinji told her. "Since you will be the 3rd Seat, he will have to finally know who you are. You have to follow his orders since the others will see him as the Lieutenant, but don't forget that my rule oversees his. Give me notice whenever he gives you something to do, understand?"

"Of course," Natora nodded. "There's no need for you to fear when it comes to me. I'll be sure to give you any report of what he wants done. Everything will be fine, Shinji. Don't worry about anything."

Shinji gave her another smile as he took his place behind his desk. "I suppose you're right…" At that moment, there was a knock on the office door. He gave her a look and she backed away to the side of the desk. "Enter."

The man that walked in was tall, about 6'1' and looked like he was in his twenties. He was dressed in the black and white uniform with short brown hair, matching eyes, and black, square glasses. He took a swift glance at the woman to the side before the man at the desk. "You called me, Captain?"

"Ah, Aizen, right on time, as usual." Shinji grunted. "I would like you to meet Natora Umio, 3rd Seat."

Aizen turned to her. "So, you're the one who keeps slipping from my grasp, are you? It seems that every time I try to find you, you disappear."

"Yeah, it seems that I do that a lot when people look for me. It's not on purpose, I assure you." Natora grinned as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. ~Don't screw this up now, Natora~ She told herself.

Aizen was a surprisingly polite, soft-spoken intellectual. He didn't show any alarm or distress like she had been expecting him too. Shinji had been telling her, warning her about him for the last week when he first told her that today was going to be the day that Aizen joined them. Perhaps Shinji was just being…weird. Aizen seemed to be very kind.

"So, are you ready to hear what you're called here for?" Shinji asked, turning in his chair to glance out the window. The sun felt warm on his face.

"I didn't want to be too bold and ask," Aizen began. "But I am wondering."

"Then I'm not going to play a game with you and dance around it." Shinji told him plainly. "I want you to become Lieutenant of Squad 5."

That was apparently not what was on Aizen's mind. Natora saw his mouth almost drop open. "Me? But why? I haven't been here long enough to become a Lieutenant. Natora here would be a better choice."

"Eh, no thanks," Natora waved a hand as she shook her head. "I have enough problems with this Squad as it is, so I turned down the position. I'd rather stay as 3rd Seat, if you understand."

"Natora here is the one that offered up your name as her replacement." ~Well, that wasn't something that we had talked about~ It took all she could to not glare at the blond in the chair. "She told me that since you've joined the Squad, you're quite…good. I've watched you for a while now as well. Three years may not be a long time, but I believe that you would do just fine."

"Besides, I can help you take care of some things until you get used to it. Being a Lieutenant is going to difficult at first but I'm sure that you'll do just fine. 'll be there for anything you need, so don't forget that or be too embarrassed to come to me."

Aizen glanced back at the other man. "But still, why me?"

"You're smart, Aizen, and I need a Lieutenant that I can count on. Do you think you can be that for me?"

Aizen was silent for a moment before giving Shinji a bow. "I will try my hardest."

As the man bowed, Shinji and Natora exchanged a quick glance. It was silent, but an order was passed through it anyway.

_Keep a close eye on him._

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Problems here and there**_

"**So, she kicked your ass, did she?"**

"No."

…

"She did though, didn't she?"

"No!" Shinji growled at the woman walking beside him. "I let her win."

Natora gave him a disbelieving look. "Sure you did."

"Can it, Umio!" Shinji hissed, clenching a fist.

Natora gave a laugh before shaking her head. "So, Hiromi was allowed to make a 14th Squad, was she? That's surprising. It's been the 13 Court Guard Squad since, will, forever. I never thought that Genrysai would change that, even for his granddaughter."

"It was because it was his granddaughter." Shinji told her. "The old man may have hated the man that his daughter married, but he does feel responsible for her killing herself afterwards. He feels that if he had done something after his death, like take better care of her instead of just continuing on with his work, he would have been able to save his daughter. He doesn't want to see that happening to the last member of his family and will bend his knee to anything Hiromi wants, no matter how foolish of insane he may think it is."

Natora closed her eyes for a moment and let the words sink in. Shinji had a point. She could understand Genrysai being worried about his granddaughter, but…

"Hiromi's not that foolish." She told her Captain. "She may have pulled back after her mother's death for a while, but she came back. She is stronger than her mother ever was and moving forward to ask, let alone create, her own Squad just proves that." She gave an excited grin. "I can't wait to see how far she takes it."

Shinji gave a frown. "Good or bad, it doesn't matter at the moment. What does matter is the mission we are on…"So, what mission is it that we're talking about again?" Shinji asked.

Natora rolled her eyes, but gave a small laugh, as she explained everything to her Captain. "There have been attacks all over Karakura Town these last few weeks. Same casualties and everything. There has been one report, from a Soul Reaper who barely escaped one of the fights, that the attacker is a set of two. A young woman and…"

"And what?" Shinji asked her.

Natora paused in her steps. "A strange black creature. He claimed that the creature held a human-like form with spikes and a tail."

Shinji frowned. "And where is this man now?"

"He seemed to have died from some kind of poison he acquired from the said battle. It sent him into a rage, trying to attack everyone before it killed him. We believe that he went crazy and that's where the others believe the spew of the black creature came."

He glanced at his partner. "And you don't?"

Natora was silent for a moment, her brow furrowed. "I'm not…sure."

"Well, tell me what you think."

"When I heard the story of the creature, I instantly thought of the Bounts."

"The Bounts?" Shinji asked, raising a brow. Natora quickly explained the events that Ran'Tao had gone through to create the said Bounts, the humans that could continue to live, and increase their abilities, by consuming other human/Shinigami/Quincy souls. "Ran'Tao made them through an accidental explosion during an experiment. The woman was mixing the slow-aging Shinigami souls and the human souls and created them."

Shinji remembered something about this a few years ago. "And then Genrysai exiled them from the Society, right?"

"Indeed," Natora nodded. "Each Bount was believed to be destroyed, but there's always a few that come back in the future to bite us in the ass, you know?"

Shinji gave a sigh and continued to walk down the road. "There's always a problem here and there; they're everywhere." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Speaking of which, how has Aizen been?"

"The same as always," Natora answered him. "He's a fast learner with the job he has been given and has kept everything inline. The Squad loves him."

"And you?"

Natora gave another frown. "He's a pleasant person, kind and smart and easy to talk to, but I trust your feelings before I do him. If you say there's a problem with him, Captain, then I will believe there is."

Shinji gave a grin. "And that's why you're mine, little phoenix."

She paused for a moment, staring at the blond man. "What?"

"Where are we on the Squad Barracks rebuilding?" Shinji asked her.

She stared at him for a moment longer before wiping that from her head. "Uh, nearly done," Aizen may have been the Lieutenant to Squad 5 now, but Shinji received the reports and updates from Natora before he did from the other man. "Just another day or two, depending on how fast the workers move."

"Well, have them work faster. I'm tired of looking through half-made walls and seeing naked men." Shinji grunted.

~I agree there~ Natora grunted herself. That was one of the main reasons Shinji had been sleeping in her family home these last few weeks. His complaining over the naked men running around the Barracks were beginning to annoy her.

"Oh, Captain, I heard that a new Captain had been given to Squad 12 as well," She decided to change the subject.

"Ah, yes, that was at the ceremony the other day, too." Shinji nodded. "Kirio was promoted to the Royal Guard. Kisuke Urahara has been given the title of Captain."

"Urahara?" Natora sounded surprised. "From Squad 2?"

Shinji glanced at her. "You've met?"

"No, but I've heard of him through Chisa. He's been friends with Captain Shihoin since they were kids and that led him to become Seat 3 of the 2nd Squad and head of the Onmitsukido's Detention Unit." She then slapped a hand to her face. "Oh Lord, Hiyori's gonna be pissed!"

"I explained things along those lines to Urahara last night," Shinji told her. "Also a few pointers on how to be a Captain."

"Taking advice from you would only make things worse, Shinji."

The blond man frowned at her. "Do you have to be so mean?" He sighed as they finally came to a stop outside of Squad 5. "If you're so worried about it, why don't you go pay a visit and make sure the brat's not causing a problem?"

"What?" She hadn't been expecting that.

"It's not like there's anything for you to do here today, not until the Barracks are finished, anyway. An introduction to the new Captain could be a good idea." Natora stared at him for a moment. He gave a sigh. "It's an assignment, Natora."

"It's a stupid one."

"Just go do it, will you?!" Shinji growled. "Before I make you!"

Natora gave a huff. "It's still stupid." She turned and left the gate, giving a small giggle at the sound of Shinji cursing after her.

It was a stupid assignment. He should have told her to do that this morning before they left the Umio Manor since it was close to the 12th Squad Barracks. Now she had to walk all the way back to her home and even further to the other Barracks. At least walking with Shinji was entertaining. Now she didn't have anyone to talk to.

The last few years that she had been in Squad 5, Natora had been pleased with being close with Shinji Hirako. He had become a good friend to her. A close friend. Someone that she knew she could trust. Hell, she found herself trusting Shinji even more than she did Chisa and Hiromi. Shinji had become an important person in her life, and not just because he was her Captain. He had become someone that Natora couldn't see her living without…

Was that too serious to say? Too serious to think that? It wasn't too far to go, was it? Shinji was important to her, no doubt, but one she couldn't live without? Maybe she was thinking a bit too hard on that part.

"Can I help you?"

The voice ripped her from her thoughts and she found herself standing before a man just outside of the gates of the 12th Squad. "Yes, I was looking for the new Captain of Squad 12," She took another look at the man before her. "And it seems that I have found him."

Kisuke Urahara gave a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Indeed you have."

Kisuke was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was a light blond with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes. He seemed to be a nervous, flustered and rather quiet person. He held a feeling that he was unsure of himself and lacked confidence. It made him seem adorable and Natora wanted to hug him like a teddy bear.

"I am Natora Umio, 3rd Seat to Squad 5." She held a hand out to the man.

"3rd Seat to Captain Hirako, huh?" Kisuke took her hand. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"No, not really. Shinji just sent me here to introduce myself to you and…" She glanced around. "Where is Hiyori?"

Kisuke gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh, she ran off a little while ago. We just returned from the Maggot's Nest with Captain Yamamoto."

"The Maggot's Nest? With Yamamoto?" Natora sounded shocked. "What was he…" She paused. "Do you mean the old man? Or his granddaughter?"

Kisuke gave another laugh. "Captain Hiromi, I mean. I asked her to go with me and Hiyori this morning."

Natora tilted her head to the side for a moment, thinking. "What were you doing in the Maggot's Nest, if I may ask?"

Kisuke opened his eyes. "Nothing too much. Just gathering a few…new seats."

"From the Maggot's Nest?" She asked again. She then shrugged before he could reply. "Whatever you want to do with your Squad is up to you, I won't judge or invade." She was glad when he gave her a smile. "Anyway, I'm sure my Captain sent me here as reassurance issue to you."

"Reassurance?"

"Yeah. Now that Kirio has been promoted, Hiyori's going to be a pain in the ass." From the look that Kisuke gave her, she knew that the little brat had already started her troubles for the new captain. "If you ever need any help with that brat, just let me know."

"Ah, yes," Kisuke nodded. "I believe that Hiromi mentioned introducing you last night. She also told me that contacting you was a good idea if Hiyori ever became a real problem to me."

~Hiromi…~ That thought made Natora smile.

"I believe that I'll be able to handle Hiyori," Kisuke was saying. "But if it ever does get too serious, you can be sure that you're the first one that I will come into contact with."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Bount Information**_

"**No."**

"Come on, Natora."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no?"

"But why?"

"Because I remember what happened last year when I let you do it."

"But, it's been a tradition over the last few years."

"No, it's ben your tradition, not mine. I didn't ask you too and this year I'm putting a foot down. I refuse to have you and Shunsui running around drunk in my house again."

"But, but it's your birthday, Natora."

"THAT'S WHY!" Natora cried, slamming her head down on the table between her and Shinji. Natora's birthday was next weekend and Shinji was trying to convince her to let him plan it. Last year, when she had, he and Shunsui had gotten so drunk that it made her shiver to even remember what they did. "Look, I appreciate that you want to through me a party but right now I just want something small with a few friends." Shinji opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Some girlfriends."

Shinji snorted and crossed his arms. "Fine."

"You're not invited."

"WHAT?! No fair!"

Natora couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the man. They sat in a restaurant; Natora waited for Hiromi and Shinji for Kisuke. Shinji was…such a dork sometimes but his actions made her laugh and feel good so she enjoyed teasing him like this. She knew that he would let her have her way for her birthday but he would 'torture' and 'complain' her about it all the way through.

"Heads up," Shinji then commented, in a firm voice. That meant that their friends had shown up and Natora looked at the book she held propped against the glass in front of her. "Are you sure that telling Hiromi about this will be a good idea."

"I trust Hiromi with my life, Shinji," She told him. He gave a nod and she cleared her throat. "Hiyori's not causing another problem today, is she Kisuke?" She then called to the Captain that had followed Hiromi inside the building. She could see their reflection on her glass and gave a small smile as Hiromi glanced behind her in surprise and Kisuke scratched the back of his head.

"No no, not today Natora. Thank you though. I actually came here to talk to Shinji. Oh," He took notice of the woman in front of him. "Hello, Captain Hiromi."

As they exchanged a few words, Natora and Shinji exchanged a look. Giving her a small wink, Shinji turned to look at the duo. "Oh? So not very many are going to make it into your Squad, hmm?"

Hiromi glanced at the other blond man. "Only those I want, Captain. It's a shame that you accepted Gin Ichimaru into your Squad before I could. I would have snatched him up in seconds if I had beaten you to him."

Shinji pulled a face. "You and Sosuke both! I don't see what you think is on that little brat; running around with that fake smile on his face all the time."

Gin Ichimaru. The young boy that Aizen had struggled so hard to pull into the Squad. He was now currently Seat 4, the previous owner having mysteriously disappeared about a week before the boy had arrived. There was something strange about the child, there was no doubt about that, but Natora had spent a little bit alone with the child and found out that he could be quite sweet; when he wasn't in the mood to play those teasing games he so adored.

Natora decided to pick on Shinji. "I'd rather it be a fake smile than having to look at your teeth all day." She glanced up to see the face that Shinji had pulled at her. That was the tease that he hated most from her and she only did it to mess with him; or to make herself feel better. He would get her back though, no doubt about that. She closed her book and smiled. "Go and talk to Captain Urahara about what it is he needs while I talk to Captain Hiromi."

"Please, you do not have to address me so," Hiromi told the woman as she switched places with Shinji.

Natora pulled a serious face after the men walked off. Taking in the new crisp, white Haori that her friend wore, she sighed. "So, I heard that you've been tucked away, training your new Squad." She had heard all about the members, especially Faile, being added to the new, infamous 14th Squad. She didn't hide what she had brought the woman here for. "You haven't heard about the Bount yet."

"What's been going on?" Hiromi asked after a few moments for silence.

"There's been attacks all over lately; same casualties and everything, but they're come to a stop, centering around Karakura Town for the last month or so. I'm surprised that Captain Genrysai hasn't sent someone after it yet," She took a sip from the glass in front of her. "I have a feeling that he's been waiting on you."

Hiromi's eyebrows rose high. It was very clear that she didn't feel the same. "On me?"

"Yes on you. You're his Granddaughter. He wants to take you and hold you up over the Soul Society and brag about how strong you are, especially after you earned the right to create a 14th Squad. At least I would; I wouldn't care about what people would think about me while I bragged about my family." She took another sip, giving a small smile at the memories of her mother and father as they flashed through her mind.

"Ahh, but you keep forgetting that it's Genrysai that we're talking about here." Hiromi reminded.

"There you have a point. He's worse that my old man ever was and that could get to be pretty horrid sometimes." ~But then there were always the others times. My father could be the sweetest thing on the planet when he was in the right mood.~ Natora set her glass back down. "And before I forget; congrats on your title. It seems that there's starting to be more female Captains. I hope we knock the men out of the order and make it a female Organization.

Hiromi smiled. "Oh really? And what about poor shinji?" She asked. "Or does he resemble a girl enough to stay a Captain?"

Natora gave a giggle. "I take back what I said," She lowered her head. "So…shall we just cut to the chase and get to what it is brooding in your head?" Hiromi raised a brow. "Please, I can see it in your eyes. What do you want?"

Hiromi paused for a moment before shaking her head. "I had wanted to ask you to join my Squad but…I don't think that I would receive the answer that I want."

Natora looked at the Captain in surprise before she smiled. "I would gladly join your Squad. You, me, and Chisa have been together since the beginning. It's just a shame that things couldn't have happened sooner. I'm afraid I have agreed to stay with…" She almost said Shinji, but she caught herself just in time. "Squad 5 until I am…no longer needed there. Maybe then I'll join…"

"Keeping secrets, eh Natora?" Hiromi smiled at her friend.

"No offense, of course." The other woman told her.

"None taken, Natora. I understand."

Both the women glanced over at the two men that were talking themselves. Shinji felt the eyes on the back of his neck and turned. Catching that the two of them were staring, he gave Natora a smile. Kisuke followed his gaze and gave his own little smile and wave. Hiromi glanced away, taking a drink of her own glass that she had just received. Natora glanced at her and then back to Kisuke before grinning.

"So, I hear that you found Faile Yamato. Surprise, surprise. What did you say to your grandfather when you found out?"

Her friend sighed. "He wasn't too happy at all, I can tell you that. It was…like a bombshell had been dropped on me. Faile was the one that introduced my father to my mother and that is why Genrysai didn't like him. Now I wonder…"

In Natora's opinion, Genrysai got to get away with so much stuff because he was the leader of the Court Guard Squad. "Wonder what?"

Hiromi was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing. That is the past. I am grateful to Captain Kisuke, though. If he had not invited me to the Maggot's Nest with him and Hiyori then I might not have ever found Faile and learned the truth." Natora gave a snicker and Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "What?

~Oh Hiromi,~ Natora thought to herself. ~You're so adorable sometimes.~ "Didn't you ask Kisuke why he invited you to go with him in the first place?" The other woman's eyebrows rose higher, making Natora snicker again. "I'll take that as a 'no'. You should ask him sometimes. In fact, ask Faile about him. You just might learn something…entertaining." She smiled.

As the tow of them sat there, talking for a little longer, Natora found herself completely entertained. She found out that Faile hadn't changed at all over these years, resorting you using his cheap, dirty tricks during his 'sparring' sessions with Yuriko. She had never met Faile, only heard of him through Hiromi, but she couldn't wait to finally meet the man that her friend talked so much about as a child. He was her Godfather, after all.

The more they sat there and talked, the more Natora saw of Hiromi's old self. It made her happy to see that her friend was returning to the way she had been before her mother had passed on. With the birthday party next weekend with just her and Chisa, perhaps the three of them would return to the way they had been; she might even invite Kaien to the party as well. After all, the group was never complete without him. Kaien was the older brother to the three of them, had been since the Academy.

And then there was Chisa. If Chisa came then her grandfather would most likely send Byakuya with her; the old man was so protective of his granddaughter. She didn't know who was more protective, him or her twin. Then there was the thought of Faile following Hiromi.

~I guess it won't just be for girls, will it?~ Natora chuckled to herself. ~Let's keep that a secret!~

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


End file.
